


Peachy

by noctgarr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctgarr/pseuds/noctgarr
Summary: Prompto discovers the crown prince's shampoo is fruitier than he imagined it would be.





	Peachy

"You're all animals." 

Ignis turned his nose to the open air, as though gossiping to the wind. It had been three long days of arid, desert heat, camping and open road and unfortunately, you couldn't bathe a man in mirage. Noctis let out a weathered sigh, long since discarding his jacket in the trunk, risking his complexion under the waves of simmering sun rays. Gladiolus too bared his skin in an effort make the most of the warm breeze, while Prompto all but wilted no matter what he did to stay cool.

"Can we at least have some AC, baby?" Gladio pleaded with his lover for the sake of the strung out youths collapsed all around him.

"I simply can't stand the smell of you lot anymore. The roof stays down." Ignis remained firm, but his resolve crumbles a little at the sight of Gladio's handsome pout in his rear view mirror. "...We're almost there, Gladiolus. Exercise some patience just a little longer for me."

 

Prompto burst through the bathroom door of their hotel room with his sweat soaked tank top pulled over his head and clinging to his forearms. He wriggles out of it and approaches Ignis where he stood over the bed, sorting dirty clothes from clean in their shared suitcase with a sour expression.

"Just set it there, Prompto." He crumpled up the shirt and placed it where he was instructed to at Gladiolus's feet on the bed. The man may have been helping before, but now he lay flat on his back, asleep under Ignis's soft, understanding gaze. Prompto pivots on his heels from the scene so sweet it was fit to make him boil over in jealousy.

"Hey Noct, why don't you shower with me?" Prompto proposed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"...Why?" The prince had a particularly enigmatic air about him today, as though he summoned a little rain cloud to follow him around and keep him cool in the sun. Prompt wondered if it really could have been that simple.

"Caause, maybe you didn't notice from in the shade of your pretty little bangs but it's like, crazy hot out today, and if we go in pairs we won't have to wait so long in this musty hotel room." 

"What makes you think I'd shower with any of you." Noctis challenges, "Why don't you shower with Ignis."

Ignis laughs at that, leaving behind a bemused smile on his face that can be heard in his voice even with his back turned to them. 

"Oh no, that won't be happening."

Noctis uncrosses and crosses his legs, hands draped over his ankle and laughing curtly at Ignis' predictable response.

"Rude..." Prompto pouted.

"Stop looking like that. I didn't say I wouldn't shower with you." Noctis pipes up with a sudden change of heart. "Let's go." He starts for the bathroom but stops again as soon as he is stood up. "Hey, Ignis, can you leave some clean clothes for us on the bed?"

"Of course, what else am I for but to do your majesty's housework? Am I to assume you'd like me to towel dry you as well?"

"That would be great actually. Thanks, Iggy." He plays along, kissing his retainer's expectant cheek before catching up to Prompto who stands awkwardly trying to translate their complex relationship. He hardly has time to mull over it until he is suddenly thrust into a situation he hadn't considered when he confidently proposed his idea.

The act of stripping in front of the Lucian prince is more so surreal than it was sexy, like he expected it to be. Prompto drifts to the back of his mind and ghosts through the experience while also trying to avert his eyes from his high school friend's cool demeanor. This sort of intimacy seemed so much easier where he conceived it in his brain. He hadn't prepared for the faded pink peaks of scarred flesh on his stomach suddenly seem to shine like headlights poking out of the waistband of his boxers.

"Should I-we, leave our underwear on?"

"No?" Noctis doesn't even spare him a glance as he makes his decision. "Literally no. Just get in."

Like ripping off a Band-aid he complies to Noctis's authority and tries to keep his eyes high as he steps into the medium sized walk-in shower. This is a mistake, ultimately, as he is immediately met with an image he had never seen before. Watching his friend's dark hair flatten and accumulate beads of water on the tips captivates him. His dark eyes close gently to guard them from trails of water that run creeks and streams down his face and body. He hadn't considered that looking at someone else's body could be so effective in keeping his eyes off his own. Noctis's eyelashes were bejeweled with droplets of water when they opened again. 

"Why are you just looking at me like that?" He asked with a prying expression that could only be understood as menacing by an insecure boy that was powerless to escape the eyes peering past his surface.

"Like what? I'm not looking."

"Sure."

"Someone's in a mood today..."

"I'm the way I normally am. You're the one acting like a screwball, didn't you want to get me alone?"

"What...?"

"I thought... wrong, I guess. Pass the shampoo."

"S-sure." Prompto complied, reaching behind him to grab the bottle the others had picked up at the Hammerhead corner store the other day while he was on his phone in the car. "Coconut, huh?" 

"I used to have something peachy, but Iggy wanted to save money and share, so I compromised."

"Fruit... suits you somehow." Prompto ducks his head into the stream of cool water to hide his flushed cheeks. "Like its kinda ironic, but it's actually just like, not ironic though."

"What?" He chuckled, though it lacked the mean edge his dry laugh usually had. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, man. Like, you seem rotten but you're still sweet."

"Oh." The prince utters, almost taken aback, but still manages to push right through Prompto and back into the stream to rinse out his hair. "And what would that have to do with my shampoo?"

"Jeez! Just n-nevermind."

"...You could taste for yourself," Prompto's jaw drops, heart suddenly beating fast and in all the wrong places. "Whether I'm rotten or sweet. If you want."

He could hardly hear his own voice over the water pelting their sides, nor did he care to as Noctis closed the gap and gingerly pressed his wet lips to Prompto's. In spite of all his popularity in school, Noctis seemed just as untouched as Prompto in this moment. 

It's too soon when they pull away, pushing clumps of wet matted hair out of their eyes.

"You're rotten after all." Prompto teases, sticking out his tongue.


End file.
